tstwfandomcom-20200213-history
Mentor
"Everyone starts out at the bottom you know. Getting to the top requires work." | }} Johnathan Blue, alias Mentor, is a retired SuperHero, a founding member of the League of Salvation, and is widely considered to be one of the most powerful psychics in the world. He was often regarded as the leader of the League before his retirement; the sprawling underground complex beneath his personal estate in Queens is still considered to be the League's headquarters, and functions now as the Administrative Center for the League's North American Branch. Nowadays he spends his time acting as a counselor to younger SuperHeroes and a consultant to the League as a whole. Description A frail old man, with hair like a monk's tonsure and beetle-black eyes. Goes round in a wheelchair. No longer wears his super suit. History Johnathan Blue was a keen scientist, widely renowned throughout the scientific community for his work demystifying Omega Radiation. Though the general public credits him with having discovered it, in truth he merely quantified, named, and popularized what had been long known to scientists but little understood. At some point, Mentor encountered Atlanteans off the coast of Gibraltar. 'To Rule the World!' In 1970, Mentor was contacted by ASA Commissioner Geoffrey Mitchell, who asked him to track down the rogue black ops agent Myster E. Mentor reluctantly agreed, and spent the better part of the year chasing Myster E and his associates across Europe. ---- Shortly after the League was founded, Mentor imprisoned Darkmage in the Psychic Plane. During his retirement, Johnathan continued to pursue scientific research. His greatest breakthrough was the invention of the Omega Radiation Tracking Equipment (ORTE) that the League now uses to monitor SuperHuman activity across the planet. 'To Save the World!' Summary of what they did in the RPG. 'The Intervening Years' Summary of what they did between RPGs. The World in Your Hands This character has not yet appeared in The World in Your Hands. Personality Mentor is kindly and wise. He is happy to offer advice to those that seek it, and aids the League in any way he can. Powers, Abilities, and Equipment Johnathan possesses some of the strongest telepathic abilities ever recorded, during his prime able to mentally communicate with individuals halfway across the planet and subtly influence entire crowds of people. Having studied with the retired telekinetic Mindforce, he also showed a remarkable degree of refinement and creativity when using telekinesis. Unfortunately, his powers have a detrimental effect on his health - his body prioritizes maintaining the nervous center in his brain at the expense of the nerves in the rest of his body, and transfers some of the strain of prolonged mental contact throughout his central nervous system. In other words, over the years the use of his power began to slowly erode his spinal cord, to the point that he became a paraplegic shortly after the founding of the League. Since becoming wheelchair-bound he tries to avoid using his powers out of fear that continued use would irreparably damage his central nervous system further. ---- Having been a hero for decades, Mentor has a vast amount of knowledge and experience in the ways of crimefighting, and has contacts and friends in the most remote of locations. He also possesses a large amount of scientific knowledge, particularly in the fields of radioactivity and engineering physics. Category:League of Salvation Category:The Power that Is